


A Love To Last Forever

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Cute Wedding, Dance prompt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Golden Wedding, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soft Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding dance, dance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 8: DanceWho doesn't love a golden wedding?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	A Love To Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, day 8... pretend like this isn't three days late please, college has been taking up a lot of my time recently!

Alec and Magnus watched the other guests dance while they leaned against the bar, finishing their drinks. Magnus set his empty martini glass onto the bar top and nodded his head towards the dance floor. "Dance with me."

Alec threw back the rest of his beer and looked over to the dance floor. Couples and friends were dancing in the center of the large ballroom, the small tiled dance floor being taken up by almost all of the guests. The room was decorated with gold; white streamers and shining chandeliers hung from the ceiling and bouquets of white roses and carnations sat on each table.

"Do I have to?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. "We are at your sister's wedding and you think you have a choice?" 

Alec rolled his eyes but graciously accepted the ring-clad hand that was held out to him. He smiled contently as Magnus pulled him towards the dance floor, pulling their bodies close.

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, humming to the tune of the music. 

_Open up your eyes, t_ _hen you'll realize, h_ _ere I stand with my everlasting love_

Magnus swung Alec out suddenly, before bringing him in with a breathtaking spin. Alec twirled with ease under Magnus' arm and landed into his open arms. 

Alec laughed lightly at the unexpected dance move as he slowly wayed side to side with his husband's arms tightly encasing him.

_Need you by my side, girl to be my bride, never be denied everlasting love_

"Are you ready?" Alec asked, his head tipping backwards to face Magnus.

"For?"

"Your turn," Alec said with a smirk.

_Hearts gone astray, deep in her when they go_

Alec pulled away and twirled Magnus away from him.

_From the very start, open up your heart_

Magnus' head threw back as he laughed, his smile burning on his face before Alec pulled him back in with a spin, Magnus ducking under Alec's arms and pushing his back against Alec's chest.

Alec's soft lips placing a gentle kiss to the nape of Magnus' neck as they danced together, their bodies moving delicately in sync. His arms wrapped around Magnus' as his shoulders still shuddered with laughter.

_Feel that you're falling everlasting love_

Alec spun Magnus around to face him. His hazel eyes locking with Magnus' delicate amber ones, the gold swirling in his eyes complimenting the back glitter that coated his waterlines. 

Magnus giggled as their bodies moved together in perfect movements. His eyes sparkled under the golden glow of the chandeliers, his smile spread wide.

The song slowed and Alec intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands up to his mouth, his lips brushed over Magnus' knuckles and he closed his eyes as the two melted into each other. The memories of their wedding bouncing through their minds, the familiar feeling of being engulfed in their love for each other. 

Magnus' face was pushed into Alec's neck, nuzzling up to him and taking in the sweet scent of his cologne.

The world slowed, every other body on the dance floor vanishing around them, the only thing in their minds was each other; everyone else forgotten. They were alone, just the two of them, dancing perfectly together surrounded by the soft lights, the feeling of bliss taking over both of their bodies and minds. No worry about tomorrow. 

Alec drew back and looked down at Magnus, taking in the beautiful swirl of gold and brown in his eyes and his free hand ran along the base of Magnus' neck.

He leaned down and placed and soft kiss to Magnus' lips, that same feeling of warmth blooming in his chest as Magnus' lips moved with his. The kiss was chaste, but sweet and loving nonetheless. 

"I love you," Alec whispered, leaning his forehead against Magnus'.

"I love you too, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet! Hope this was okay!  
> Please leave what you think in the comments!  
> My twitter is @yrwarlock! <3


End file.
